Vandal Savage (DCAU)
Summary 25,000 years ago, his prehistoric tribe witnessed an asteroid fall to earth. While his fellow men ran away from it in fear, the man then known as Vandar Adg walked up to it and slept by it, as the night was cold and it provided warmth. Where the rock came from was never known, but its radiation and heat transformed him for life. Only a couple decades later did he realize he would never age — while his brothers, sisters, and tribesmen grew elderly and eventually died, Vandar remained the same as he did since he exposed himself to the meteoroid — never changing physically. His impeded aging afforded him the chance for unlimited education, and he took advantage of this to learn as much as possible throughout the ages in order to conquer Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A by himself, higher with weaponry, 5-B with Preparation and Gravity altering device Name: Vandal Savage Origin: DC Animated Universe Gender: Male Age: + 25 000 years old Classification: Caveman, Dictator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, likely far higher), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Skilled Marksman, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Master Tactician and Strategist, Expert engineer, Centuries worth of military and scientific knowledge, Time Travel (With his time machine), Energy Projection, (With his metal glove), Gravity Manipulation (With gravity altering device), Preparation Attack Potency: Small Building level by himself (Being a prehistoric man, he was already exceptionally strong before his transformation. Comparable to John Stewart without his ring), higher with weaponry (His glove is powerful enough to seriously hurt Martian Manhunter and torture him), Planet level with Preparation and gravity altering device (When Savage activated his device, it shifted Earth's gravitational field and killed off the rest of the human race and the Justice League) Speed: Peak Human (Comparable to John Stewart) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Immortality and regeneration makes him very hard to kill. Took hits from John Stewart. Survived being buried under his headquarters's rubble) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with various weapons like guns and his glove, planetary with gravity altering device Standard Equipment: Various advanced weapons and devices, Guns, Metal glove, Time Machine, Gravity altering device Intelligence: Genius. Though his transformation did not directly increase his knowledge, he took advantage of his long life to seek vast knowledge, a genius-level intellect, and great technological inventiveness, which includes the invention of the time machine, a gravity altering device powerful enough to destroy Earth and even a starship capable of taking him off Earth. Because Savage had literally "all the time in the world," his plans, when sprung, were always well-prepared in advance and difficult to upset. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Anti-villains Category:Tyrants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5